


Confidant Rank Up!

by personafreak



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fake Character Death, Fem!Akira, Fingering, Fluff, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, POV First Person, PWP, Pussy Worship, Riding, Smut, Teasing, breaking of the fourth wall, dumb jokes, fluff x2, morgana's the real prison warden here, oneshots, sick sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafreak/pseuds/personafreak
Summary: Oneshots between the MC and my favorite confidant arcanas. The MC is pretty much based on my perspective, might change points of view throughout, but I hope you like the shameless PWP and fluff! Might be some spoilers.





	1. Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chariot  
> 2\. Priestess  
> 3\. Empress  
> 4\. Chariot (2)  
> 5\. Justice  
> 6\. Lovers  
> 7\. Moon

Ryuji didn't like to complain. Well, he did complain about some things, like exams and Ann yelling at him; just not the important stuff, like when his leg would hurt. Despite how it'd already healed after being overtrained into a stress fracture, sometimes it still bugged him.

Luckily enough for me, Ryuji was an open book.

After an especially long run in Mementos, Ryuji was doing his best to conceal the irritation of inflamed muscles and cartilage worn bone. He stood, right leg tucked behind the left, on which he supported his full weight. He tried to be casual about it, talking as loud as usual, looking a little antsy to leave.

Once some of the attention was off him, I stepped closer, murmuring softly from the corner of my mouth. "Wanna stop at Leblanc for a few?"

It was closer than the trip home. I saw his expression give, before he settled into a frown. "'m okay. _Jeez_ , how can you tell?" He whispered curtly as he looked down at his leg, balling up his fist and giving it a few good whaps of encouragement. I stopped his hand on the third try with my own, helping it relax from its fist. "It's no problem." I released his hand before the heat could crawl up on his neck, but for good measure I leaned in close to get his face burning anyway.

" _Come over_."

He swatted me away, embarrassed, but I knew I'd won. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"Oh, Ryuji's coming over?" Morgana mewled from my school bag as we'd exited the platform, his tail tickling my ear as it swayed over my shoulder. "I'll go make myself scarce, then." _Oh?_

Ryuji saw the look on my face. "Y-You _really_ don't have to- -" he tried to explain, before Morgana weight was already leaving my bag, little pattering of his paws growing more and more distant. Ryuji felt even more embarrassed at the special treatment, his lower lip puffing out. "He don't gotta give us special treatment or nothin'. I'm just coming over to hang out, honest."

"Sure." I could feel his body stiffen beside mine as I betrayed a cool head that he'd always claimed he was envious of I just liked screwing with him, honestly.

Our walk had markedly slowed, for Ryuji's sake, and I could see the relief flood through his features when the store was locked, and he hadn't needed to put on airs for anybody. " _Jesus Christ,_ open the door," he gasped, leaning against the frame as I quickly unlocked the front door, helping him inside. It was just a matter of squeezing the two of us up the staircase as I tugged his arm over my shoulder, helping him limp up to my room.

"Call your mom." I said after lowering him onto the bed, shaking my head authoritatively. "There's no way you're going home on that thing."

Ryuji winced, and I felt my heart surge. "Aww, c'mon. It's not that bad... _honest_." The stress on that last word was too sweet to go unnoticed. His hands gripped the edge of the mattress as I knelt before him, gingerly rolling up the hem of his pants. I gave a quick look, before huffing. "Doesn't look swollen or red. Nothing new then, huh?"

"Wow- -you could tell all that from a look?" He beamed brightly from the close distance, and it made me blink stupidly from behind my glasses. "That's amazing!"

Thank god for all those visits at the shady clinic 'round the corner. "It's no biggie," I supplied, leaving his leg bare. "I'll get a warm pack for it."

"Yesss~ You know me best!" He rested back on his hands, keeping his leg raised until it hurt too much to keep it up, happy with the promise of warmth. I left the grin on my face and headed downstairs for the pack, coming back up to see he'd been looking through my phone. Unphased, used to the breech of privacy that was Ryuji, I took a seat beside him and raised his leg over my knee, applying warmth to it.

I could feel the tense muscles undo underneath my fingertips from the heat alone, so naturally I started moving them. I earned a soft little grunt of acknowledgement, and I massaged up his calf.

A few more moments of silence, then, "Are you cheating on me with Yusuke?"

I looked up at him, then the picture on my phone that he all but shoved in my face. Yusuke and I were striking weird poses during one of our museum trips, and I'd managed to snap a selfie of it.

"I didn't know we were going steady." I teased, earning an annoyed growl from Ryuji. "You're totally _bro-ing_ it out more with him. It's like you got all bored with me." _That's because your confidant rank's maxed, Ryuji._

"That's not true." I instead argued, my thumb sweeping circles up his leg. His toes curled, and I ventured onward, touching the sensitive spot behind his knee. He trembled. "We gamed the other day. And I made you curry after." I really couldn't resist his invites even after the Chariot's rank ended, especially when Ryuji _begged_ to stay after for curry. I wasn't about to let my blond-haired little punk go hungry. "'sides, you're here _now_ , aren't you?"

"I guess you're right." It was more of a sing-song sigh that I drew from him, as if he knew this information all along, but he just wanted me to say it out loud. The heat pack slipped off his leg and onto the floor, but his attention was more focused on my hands as they moved up his thigh. I couldn't roll up the pant leg of his school uniform any longer, but thanks to them I got to see the bulge that started to form beneath his belt.

"Ngh..." his eyes closed and his lips parted, panting softly the further I went up. I leaned closer, captivated by the loosened inhibitions slipping over his expression. "We gonna..." he swallowed, and gasped, "We gonna do it again?" When his eyes did open, they were on my hand, watching me grope between his thighs. I nodded, grunted in assent.

I guided his legs around my waist and turned him onto his back, my hand busily working his chub over the confines of his pants. He panted hotly, crimson blooming brilliantly over his cheeks, up the tips of his ears. "You don't do _this_ kinda stuff with Y... Yusuke, right?"

I thought about the _various expressive poses for use in a dynamic composition._ "Nope." I lied easily, as a phantom-thief was prone. He drank it up and moved up into my hand, grinding slow into my palm, grinning mischievously. "Then it's like, I've got you all to myself, right?"

My heart could've stopped in that moment and I couldn't have been more happy. " _Right_?" he repeated, his hands slipping over my shoulders, bringing me in closer. I nodded, baffled and shy, tilting my face his way and meeting him in a kiss. Usually it was _me_ teasing him, but sometimes he'd shock me back into the young and inexperienced high schooler I really was.

Clothes started falling off the edge of the bed the more we kissed and touched.

"Your leg still hurt?" I hiked the other over my shoulder.

He shook his head weakly, watching his own precum dribble over my hand. He watched my hand squeeze around him, felt it, and his head plopped back against the pillow in bliss. "Nah, my leg's- - _haahah- -_ fine."

I kissed the inside of his leg, smoothing the condom over my cock. My fingers slipped over his taint, reaching back again to feel his entrance, already prepped and lube after about ten minutes of slowly opening him up. When my fingers slipped inside again so easily, I knew he was ready.

"C-C'mon, man. _Fuck_." When he was reduced to 'dude' and 'bro' and expletives, I knew he'd about reached the limit of his patience.

My fingers pulled out and I instead guided myself inside his tight warmth, feeling the searing heat engulf my cock slowly, molding around me. One hand held his thigh, the other over his lithe hip, pushing him further onto my cock. He'd since grabbed a pillow, hugging it to himself with all his might, breathing heavily into it as if to hide the wilting expression on his face. I pulled out and stuffed myself back in, shuddering a breath when he sobbed. He was tight, but pliant, and it wasn't long before I was able to smoothly work my cock in and out, grinding up against his sweet spot. " _Mmghh_!" Ryuji's cock twitched, arching over his abdomen and oozing precum down on himself. Soon he was gripping the bed down underneath, pushing his ass back against my hips slowly, trying to match my pace. I slowed for him, until it was just his ass winding back on my cock. In his determination to get off he hadn't even noticed that I'd stopped moving, making it up with his own movements as he fucked himself on my length.

Each inch seeped inside, before his ass worked to release me and slide off. I watched the place where we were joined, decisively bucking up into him. He yelped, turning onto his stomach, the small of his back arching. I lowered his leg and pulled his waist higher, getting him on his knees before thrusting wildly inside him. His guttural groans muffled against the pillow he bit, his reddened ears exposed to the wet sounds leaking from behind him with each loud smack of my cock into his ass. "Fff-f _uhh- -_ " He mumbled, reaching down below himself, his arm jerking repetitively. I could feel myself nearing just from the sight of him desperately tugging himself off to the rhythm of my hips. Without much hesitation I was pounding him into the bed, forcing his hips down with all my strength, sliding into that perfectly tight piece of ass until vinegar strokes started, and I was irrevocably cumming inside him.

He'd lost it another thrust in, one groan melting into another, until I quietened him with my lips. I kissed him from behind, my chest bumping into his back as I forced his face closer, fingers tight in his hair. His tongue sloppily rolled against mine, feeding my tastes even more as he slowly ground back into me. I loved this part of sex the most, and he knew it, milking out each drop of mine into the condom that separated us.

It was the clean-up that was probably the most annoying part; annoying because Ryuji and I just wanted to flop down on the bed and sleep. "Ugh. My ass feels all sticky." He mentioned crudely, another whine leaving him as my cock softened and slipped out. I'd made quick work of disposing the condom, tying it at the end and missing the trashbin. Morgana'd be pissed when he came back, but I took my place behind Ryuji, wrapping my arm around him as we laid back to front.

"'Course your ass is sticky. You know what we just did?" I laughed, my arm slipping back to grope his ass, letting a finger all but delve back into his entrance. He hissed, probably a little sore from all the fun, but his ass was pushing back into my finger. "C-Can't do it again," he mumbled, pulling the blankets up around us, still shyly connected to my finger. I laughed quietly, feeding him another finger. "I'm _just_ touching."

 _Okay, fine,_ I wasn't just going to touch. But it was Ryuji's fault for cutely coiling up in the comforter, wrapping it over his hips and leaving his ass and legs bare, just to give me access. His toes were curling together, and soon after I was begged to put it in again.


	2. Priestess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts are welcome for your favorite social links~

The light flashed brightly in the dark room, like the headlights of a factory floor all in one shabby little room without enough space for it. I blinked into my hands, before slowly recovering and lifting my face up. My head throbbed, but her face blurred back into existence, sharp and familiar.

"Shibuya Cinema. _Like a Dragon,_ matinee showing. Saturday afternoon, you purchased two tickets. _Two_."

I flinched, shaking my head into my palm, my head lowering over the table. Her fists slammed down across from me. "Don't try to deny it!"

Not a previously known proponent of _prosecutor brutality_ , she yanked at my shirt from across the table, holding me up. "Who was the other ticket for? _Spill it._ "

The door opened then, and Makoto walked in on us playing _Interrogation Room_. "Again?! _Sis!_ "

The two of us were leaning over the dining room table, both trapped looking at the flustered brunette. Sae released my shirt with a shrug, leaning back in her own seat while letting me sit back down in mine. "Thought we'd have a little fun waiting for you. Welcome back." She smiled warmly, which disarmed her younger sister for a second, before her eyes were on the clock. "D-Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She whined, watching the older woman collect her bag and stand. "My, my, Makoto, pushing your sister out so you and your boyfriend can be alone. _So bold_."

I nodded from my spot on the table, the salted criminal-facade having disappeared long ago. "I agree."

"W-We're leaving too!" Makoto hurriedly smacked my back to get me out of my chair, until the smaller girl led us out of the house. Once Sae discovered our mutual love of teasing Makoto, we formed an even greater alliance. Makoto didn't like this, but then it was just a matter of giving me more _make-up_ opportunities.

"I won't be home till late, but keep in mind you have school tomorrow." She locked the door behind us, and Makoto was staring down at the buttons of her coat, fastening them with a small pout. "Of course I know there's school tomorrow! Stop picking on me." My heart was swelling with sadistic pride, and with a look over at Sae, I knew she was also at her limit with how endearing Makoto was.

We were headed in different directions, and as we walked away Makoto steps grew more and more quick. I had to stride a little longer just to keep up with her pace, and when I did, her chin lifted slightly.

"... Are you _upset_ , Makoto?"

"That's _Nijima-san_ to you!"

She _was_ upset.

"But your first name's so pretty," I quipped back, and she stepped out of balance, slowing a little. I'd since caught up, murmuring over her shoulder. "Don't be angry. Your sister and I were just goofing off."

She slowed to a stop, and I made sure to press into her from behind before halting. She took a step forward to open the distance, but I wove an arm around her waist and closed it again. Makoto's dark hair smelled soft and feminine, and it felt like silk against my lips. It was in moments like these where she didn't know what to do. We were still in the residential area by Makoto's house, and the rest of the neighborhood was already asleep. Her small hand came up to nervously tuck some hair beneath her hair, the back of which accidentally brushing against my lips. Her hand faltered, but I kissed her fingers, the soft give of her palm as she turned her hand toward my face. Her nervous fingers traced down my jawline, until she was inadvertently pulling my face closer. I leaned over her, nudging my nose against her warm cheek.

"We're outside." Her voice was so small, and so nervous it was on the verge of sounding scared.

"No one's around." I reminded, keeping still as she internalized what society told her and what I told her. If she legitimately wanted to, she could've pushed me away. There were a lot of times she could've done that, and hadn't. She could've stepped out of my arms easily enough, pushed my face away. But her fingers gently pulled me closer by the chin, and her lips trembled into mine.

Makoto was easily influenced, so I knew that her wants sometimes translated from my own. This is why I took kisses slow, why I took everything slow. I gave her intelligence time to work through it all, to process each little feeling and touch. My hand held her waist, and my lips parted into hers. It was just the perfect pace for her slowed mind to respond to, and she opened her mouth in kind, accepting a deepened, albeit snail-paced, kiss.

Maybe Sae _would_ really drill me for corrupting her sister like this. Except, every little kiss was worth it.

I broke the contact, surprisingly enough, breathing normal whereas she was still trying to catch her own little breaths. "We'll miss the train."

"O- _Oh_." She sounded like a wounded kitten, and I wanted to kiss her again to quickly cheer her. "We should get going, then," she released my face and stepped out from my embrace, though not as quickly as before. I walked beside her, our hands finding each other for a simple hold.

It wasn't too crowded on the train, and she'd managed to snag a seat. I stood in front of her, gripping one of the handles as we chatted. Sae's birthday was coming up, and Makoto wanted to pick out a fun present for her, so we'd agreed to make a little date out of it under the pretense of that; a _date_.

"Do you think sis would like a record? We have a player, in the living room." We'd gone back to Yongen after visiting a few more flashy stores in Shibuya, and surprisingly enough she'd chosen the second-hand store by Leblanc, flipping through the various records. "Ahh, they have some great rakugo selections! Sae'll be so _stoked!"_

"Stoked." I repeated, seeing her little face turn toward mine, and I had to fake confusion just so she'd repeat the goofy word again. "Stoked. _Excited_." She stressed, looking down and back up from the vinyl cover. "You haven't heard _real_ rakugo, right? He's one of my favorites. Sis and I used to listen with Dad, and..." She trailed off, smiling fondly. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, squeezing it. "We should get it for her."

She leaned into my arms, her head bobbing in a small nod. "Mhm!"

Makoto had gone up to the counter to pay for the record, and I strayed behind, eyes catching a floral hairpin, something small but crafted beautifully, with a woman's perspective in view.

"Are you ready?" She'd walked up with the paper sack in hand, and I'd slipped the jewelry into my sleeve. "Yep. I'm walking you home, right?"

Makoto looked worriedly at the shop, then down at her phone for the time. "But you might not get the last train back here if you do that."

"You're right." I walked beside her, feeling the hair pin travel down my forearm and further into my coat as I lifted my arm to fit around her shoulder once more. "I'd have to stay the night."

She let the words sink in, and I was able to see when they'd reached her by the look on her face. Her cheeks glowed with warmth, and her little shoulders shrugged into mine. "I guess that wouldn't be _so_ bad."

 _So moe_. I kept her close all the way to the now busy station, helping the two of us slip in the crowd into the opposite doors of the train's car, until her back was pressed up against it. I more or less pressed her into that wall, my arms raised against the doors on either side of her head. "Tight fit, huh?" I acknowledged quietly, pretending like I wasn't absolutely thrilled. She noticed, and shockingly her fingers pulled at my shirt, until I was stepping toward her. "Come closer," she spoke distinctly, guiding my body against hers. I leaned into her, my face ducking into her shoulder. She looped her small arms about my waist, her fingers connecting at my back.

"I can't wait to get home." She said my feelings out loud, and I agreed to them in a quiet laugh into her ear. "Yeah, me too." I responded, burying my fingers into her hair, tracing the shell of her ear, and slowly stroking her head until it rested against my chest.

Pulling apart and getting out of the train's car was a feat in itself, but we managed. We'd joined hands again; her other was occupied with the record, and my other was holding tightly onto the hairpin. We'd reached her place of residence, a modern, western style home that'd fit her older sister's busy, modern lifestyle. She'd taken off her coat and hung it, immediately running toward the record player on the shelves. "We'll just listen to it once! You know, to make sure it works okay." I sat on the couch, waiting for her to join me. She sat with a little bounce, close enough to half land on my thigh, though she readjusted herself, her hands neatly in her lap as the applause sounded, and the storyteller began.

"His voice is so _clear_!" She closed her eyes and sweetly smiled, her interest piqued. I knew this was the perfect time, so I made quick work of sliding the pin into her hair, watching her thin eyebrows knot in confusion. "What'd you do?" Her concentration was broken and her hand flitted up to her hair, feeling the trace of metal beneath her fingertips. Her eyes opened in alarm, but I'd already taken out my phone and showed her on the reverse camera. She touched it, and then leaned forward, examining it with a small gasp. "It's _gorgeous_! When did you- -?"

I smirked, and she looked so sad I thought the record would've snapped in two.

"You _stole_?! Th-That's really bad, you've gotta return it!" She worriedly started to slip the pin out, but my hand held it there. "It was a crime letting it just sit there." I told her, watching her slowly start to fume. "It _wanted_ to be liberated from its hairless doom. And I knew just the pretty-head to put it on."

She kept looking into the camera; I knew she liked it. But the morality of it wasn't even questionable, and she rejected it wholeheartedly, which means she'd reject _me_ wholeheartedly if I didn't steal her heart.

"It looks good on you." I complimented, and she leaned back into the couch, in her long sleeved sweater and dark tights below, her legs trailing in thin curves down to her sock covered toes. I leaned back with her, my hand brushing over her thigh possessively. She pinched it off of herself, but I wove my arm around her waist anyway. "I'll drop off the money for it tomorrow."

"Of _course_ you will." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest, turning her face away when I tried to kiss it. So she was going to play it like that, huh?

"And I'll make it up to you." This was said from the deep part of my chest, rumbling out in a way that startled her. And also might've turned her on.

"I-Is that _so_?" She challenged, her eyes flickering down to see my hand ride up her thigh once more. This time, she didn't stop it.

I looked into her eyes, lowering my face to hers. My hand massaged up the inside of her thigh, slow so that she could be on the uptake, watching her expressions change invariably as I began the slow, tortuously sweat torment of her body. "Yeah. I'll make it up to you right _here_." I kissed her earlobe, feeling it warm against my lips, before I kissed underneath her jawline. "And here." My hand slid over her clothed mound, cupping it. " _Here_."

"I th-think I get it, now," Makoto drawled softly, her hands wrapped around my wrist as my hand moved, feeling her through the thin fabric of her tights. She wasn't urging me away, just kind of... hanging on for the ride. It almost felt like she was encouraging me to touch more, so I pressed closer, nearly able to feel her lips through the material. When I couldn't, I slipped my hand underneath her tights and her panties in one fell swoop, my fingers passing the smooth, softness of her mons, feeling the give of her slit as my fingers ventured south. She hissed sweetly, and my fingers slowly explored her with sluggish strokes. She was _so_ warm, and with a few experimental swirls over her clit, _very_ wet. My middle finger ventured lower, gathering up her honey and spreading it up her slit, making it nice and slick to the touch underneath my fingers.

I'd been having such a fun time toying with her down below that I'd practically forgotten just how new to this she was. Her breathing came out in sharp, withered gasps, her eyes were wet with uncertainty as she clung to my shoulders. I kissed her open lips, two of my fingers apologetically rubbing the outside of her labia, trying to diminish stimulation.

"A-Are you okay?" I stammered, feeling like I'd royally fucked up and rushed her in some way. She looked at me, _really_ looked at me before nodding her head, dropping it against my shoulder. "It just... feels so..." She ventured to explain it but couldn't. Once her breathing quietened, I started up again, this time teasing around her entrance. It was weird to be so conscious and wary of each other like this; I felt like I was screwing up every time we were together. I thought having sex would help, but it just made the next bout even more uncertain and terrifying. I think she felt it too, because she'd suddenly recognized something on my face and reached for me, kissing me as fervently as she was able.

"Your finger... can you...?" Her lips were slightly puffier than before after having kissed me. I reveled in them with a lick, kissing the corner of her mouth as I understood her vague plead. Inch by inch I'd slid my finger past the initial tightness, engulfing my finger in her wonderfully soft ring of muscles. She squeezed around my finger affectionately, as if welcoming it in, and her breath drew moans just as soft as a whisper. "Your finger's really... hnn... _thick_." Was that a complaint? A compliment? I took it as the latter, stuffing my finger into the knuckle, bringing it out halfway only to swirl it back in.

Her neck was already littered with marks, it seemed I didn't have much space for anything else to litter. Her insides greeted a second finger a little more reluctantly than the first, but soon enough I had two digits rocking into her, and her hips were rocking back. Each time I rubbed a spot deep inside her she tightened, and her thighs squeezed around my hand, her impeccable features spilling over into bliss. I could work her up just as fast as I could Ryuji, but she liked it slow. And when I was with her, so did I.

"Aah~" she cried in delight, riding my fingers, unaware of how lewd she looked doing it. She bit down on her lip, unknowingly putting on the best damn show for me as she lost herself in my touch. Lord knows she couldn't do it the way I did, though I doubted she could ever bring herself to touch... well... _herself_.

My own cock had firmed past the point of no return in my jeans, and it pressed uncomfortably against the zipper. I kissed her face, watching her blindly pucker her lips for me as I used my other hand to release myself from my pants.

I made quick work of her tights, having to slip my fingers from her just to position myself in between her thighs. Her cheeks were thoroughly reddened, her eyes half-lidded as she watched me haphazardly guide the head of my thick cock inside. It wasn't until the head burst inside her that she arched back onto the couch, her legs wrapping around my waist as I heatedly thrust into her. I held her smaller body close, feeling that wet, surging heat wrap around my cock with each push inside.

Let's just say that the couch had become somewhat of an ice-breaker for us.

Once it really got going, sex didn't last long between us, and by the end of it Makoto usually regained her senses. "If you really stole it, I would've... kicked your butt." Makoto threatened as she slowly picked herself up, feeling the hairpin in her brunette locks to make sure it was still there. I laughed, happy that she'd seen through my game as I pulled up my jeans. She'd seen through my lie, so... did she know _why_ I did it?

"Of course you would, _Miss_ Commissioner."

"That's _Makoto_ , to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupid totally unrelated note:
> 
> this may be a dumb thing to share, but you know like when you first initiate a social link/confidant rank in persona 5 and immediately it fast forwards to Sae interrogating you? Every time it happens, you're led to believe that each confidant had something to do with the phantom thieves in a way, but I always thought of stupid shit. Like when Sojiro's all, "I'll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee" and Sae starts slamming her fists on the table, I jokingly imagine her saying, "Now WHO taught you how to make the perfect cup of coffee?! Spill the beans!" (coffee pun)
> 
> or like the little gamer kid's confidant thing didn't make sense. "Who taught you how to shoot a gun" "a fucking ten year old on a fps" "Okay Jared"
> 
> I mean they tried. It was kinda a cool gimmick. but it was so dramatic that I couldn't help but laugh over it everytime. That'd be amazing if she was trying to interrogate him over her own confidant though, right? "You must've had someone super attractive and intelligent who broke down your spirit one interrogation at a time, WHO WAS IT" or if she was like "whose little sister did you fuck"
> 
> anyone else get this? Idk


	3. Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> def my favorite good girl  
> lmao I just found out that protag has a name in the manga, so I'm using that for third person.

The best times Akira'd had in Shujin Academy, was on the rooftop. There, he'd get to relax with Haru, who happily maintained her garden as if it were her own child. Her fingers were usually smoothed over with soil and plant matter, and he watched them press lovingly over the soil as she packed it in, his gaze flickering up to the prideful glow in her expression. She finally looked up from where she worked, noticing his close proximity with a soft blush.

"Good work," he complimented, ruffling her feathers for the umpteenth time without even meaning to, the older girl sheepishly avoiding his gaze. "Sorry I made you stay after school so late. But I'm... glad you're here."

"I like being here, watching you." Akira blurted out, much more quickly than his usual measured responses. The upperclassman giggled despite herself, leaning back into his shoulder as she sat on the ground in her jersey, her sleeves having since been rolled up to her elbows. Automatically his arms wove about her waist, supporting her form against him without much hesitation. With a pleased sigh, she was settling against him, her face tilted upward. "The sun feels soo good!" She stretched out her arms, before they draped over his, and her fingers drew lazy circles into the backs of his hands.

But then, she felt something even warmer than the sun on her cheek. She could feel his dark curls tickle at her forehead, his lips pressing soft, quick kisses into her skin, before her fingers nudged him by the chin in the direction of her lips. She held him there, melting into the kiss, feeling his hands run back and forth over her sides, very slowly. She wanted more, but she reminded him where they were. "Are you okay with... outside?"

He felt desire fill him; she wasn't telling him to stop, on the contrary, she was almost asking permission. "With forty feet separating us from everyone else? I think we'll be okay." He'd moved a couple of crates against the outside of the door, effectively blocking it until they could at least collect themselves, should someone try to come in. Haru looked over his shoulder as he kissed her neck, seeing the blockade for herself and grinning girlishly. "I suppose it _is_ okay, then." She told him as a matter-of-factly, eagerly leaning up for another sweet kiss.

For how gentle and innocent she was, it seemed like Haru was always eager for the affection Akira showered her with. He couldn't have been more willing to supply her with it, slowly draping the girl down against the ground, using his jersey's jacket as a makeshift pillow for her tender head. He unzipped her own jersey down from the neck, watching the fabric spill over the curves of her sides. His body remained over hers, knees parting her legs for his. Her eyes followed his hands as they raised the hem of her shirt, slowly exposing each inch of creamy, fair skin, until her pink brassiere was within his sights. She'd since nibbled on the back of her index finger, sighing into it as he cupped her breasts, folding one side of her bra over, revealing her pink nipple. Well, what _would_ be a nipple, but for the band-aid covering it. He looked up at her with silent inquiry.

"W-Well you see, I... they're s-sensitive." She tried to explain, almost as if she'd forgotten they were there. "Since you touch them all the time, they... get... swollen." Was this a bad thing? From the way she said it, not really so. Her fingers were on her shirt now, holding it up for his ease. He immediately went to gradually peel off the first band-aid, as if revealing her sweet body to him anew. Her nipple was puffy and rosy red as a result, though it wasn't too markedly different from the norm. Her nipples were a little larger than most, and while it used to be an insecurity of hers, it was quickly growing to be a fetish in him.

"They'll be even _more_ sensitive, now that you've kept them away underneath the band-aids. You know that, right?" He teased her, leaning his face forward and rolling his warm, wet tongue over the supple area. It raised immediately underneath his tongue, and she arched underneath him, throaty gasps spilling from her. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, soft and slow, not mean enough to tease her with his teeth at this point, but daring enough just to flick his tongue repeatedly over her, until she trembled. After her nipple was hardened and glossed over with his spit, he moved onto the next, feeling her fingers switch over onto his shoulders, where at times she pulled and pushed him, depending on how much he teased her.

Her hips ground impatiently against his own, a little subconscious endeavor that'd started as a little swirl in her hips, a promising notion that she was getting more and more into it. He kissed her nipple, tongued it slow, his hand cupping and tweaking the other one in place of his mouth. Haru thought she was going to go crazy with need, unable to fill the ache deep inside her, and greatly suffering for it.

He heard her mumbling then, something about _more_ , and _hurry_ , and at one point he wondered if she even knew what she was saying at that point. He smirked, feeling down below her waist, sneaking his fingers beneath her jersey pants and the panties she wore underneath. She could feel how wet she was from the back of his hand against her soaked underwear, the lips in between her thighs not much better off as the steady source of her honey. Haru moaned, feeling his finger tease her with long, unhurried strokes. "W-Will you be... putting it in?" It sounded just as sweet as her requests to go explore Mementos, but more needy. He bit his lower lip with unhinged want.

"You've gotta take your pants off for me, though." He lied, just wanting to watch her strip for him. The flustered girl unhooked herself from his shoulders and made busy work of ridding herself of clothing below the waist, her legs unwrapping from his waist, her butt lifting to scoot both her pants, and then after some more wiggling, her pink panties, until she was bare for him.

His hands swiped over the outside of her thighs, unable to help himself. "Good, now... _show me_ where you want it."

They shared a heated gaze, albeit hers wasn't meant to be, and with little reluctance her thighs parted for him, her fingers finding the place and spreading it for him. If it seemed like she knew what she was supposed to do, it was only because he'd taught her. She knew how to beg for cock, and kisses, and from the start none of her had been subtle. So when she did bold things like this, it was always a surprise to him. "Right in... _here~"_ she moaned emphatically, unable to help herself with the little swirl over her bean, teasing more of her honey out. He'd since brought her clothes underneath her, another barrier from the ground, and his hands pushed down his jersey and boxers quickly enough, until his cock bobbed heavily from its confines. It was already dripping with need, and for a minute the whole world shut down.

He'd forgot a condom.

He knew exactly where they'd be if they had one, but that was at home, where he usually spent _this time_ with his confidants. She saw the turmoil on his face, looked down at his thick, throbbing member, and slowly stroked her hand over him, catching a bead of his pre-cum and smearing it lovingly over his head. "It's okay, Akira-kun! I know you're clean." _That's not the point_ , he wanted to retort, but seeing the happy glow of trust on her features as she stroked his cock was too endearing to point out.

"And there are other methods of birth control, too!"

 _Oooh_. So she did understand.

As long as she was fine with it, he pampered her with kisses until she was stroking him closer, guiding him between her folds. He sunk in leisurely, feeling himself pass through the initial tightness, before her walls warmly accepted him. He panted hotly into her mouth, his tongue teasing hers into submission as he slid himself in deep. It felt almost _too_ good with nothing in between them, nothing to protect her from the blunt of him, nothing to desensitize him from her velvety soft, wet heat. He pressed himself in deep, starting out on a slow grind, watching the way her head tilted back. He kept her anchored with his kiss, finding her nipple again and teasing it as he thrust deeper inside still. Her thighs tightly squeezed around his waist, her fingers in his hair, urging his mouth down around her nipple. Just sucking on it was making her squeeze lovingly around him, making him moan against her skin.

It wasn't long before her own little sounds matched his, small hiccups of a moan escaping her with every gentle thrust inside. Her fingers massaged at his neck, encouraging him toward the left nipple, then back to the right as he rolled his hips. His mouth finally separated from her skin, looking down where she swallowed his cock, feeling himself practically _throb_ from the sight. "When we do this..." he started, his thumb brushing over her swollen clit. "You get a little puffy _here_ , too... 's cute," he slurred, before her pussy clung to him more suddenly. His hips stuttered to a halt and she wiggled herself down against his hips, forcing him in deep. "H-Haru- -" he choked, watching her lips part in a silent scream, feeling the rhythmic clenching around his cock. She was cumming hard around him, and it was getting much more difficult to refrain from it himself.

She saw the look on his face, and more heat coursed through her body, her face flushing a deeper red. "Cumming?" She asked him, coyly running her fingers over his shoulders, pulling him closer. He nodded, breathing into her ear. "I _wannit_ inside."

Haru shivered, but made no move to escape this, instead bucking her hips up toward him. "Th-Then please do!"

He'd lost it after that. No power on Earth or in Mementos could stop him once she gave him permission in that sweet voice.

Soon they were cleaning and dressing, and Haru was gently touching her stomach, like she had the soil. He watched her curiously, and she looked up at him serenely.

"It's like you've planted a seed inside me!" She chirped happily, before seeing the way his body sunk and keeled over. "Ah, I was only teasing~ I'll go to the pharmacy afterward!"

Akira was very seriously calculating just how well he'd be able to support her and a baby in highschool, as much as he wanted it.


	4. Chariot (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lunalight for the prompt! Fem!Akira x Ryuji.  
> Akira > Akiko  
> Joker > Harlequin  
> This went longer than I expected hahaha.

"Fuckin' pervert teacher."

"Huh?"

Ryuji turned his head, and like clockwork two drops of rain clouded his vision. He cleared them away with a few blinks, before his brown eyes settled on her face.

"Who're you?" He barked, his head nodding toward her, hands stuffed in his pockets as he advanced like a guard dog off its chain. "You go to Shujin, huh? Gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?"

Her dark curls nearly hid the look in her eyes, but surprisingly enough, what he saw behind those glasses wasn't fear. "Who?" She asked in genuine inquiry, making Ryuji relax some. "Oh. He's the... guy in the car that just went past."

Usually girls were afraid of him; it wasn't like he made an effort to clear his name or come off respectable. But still, Akiko wasn't phased in the least, and from then on their unlikely adventure began. They met Morgana, he introduced her to Ann, and the two hit it off from there, thicker than thieves. Whenever she'd accepted his invites to chill, he'd never been more excited to hang out with a girl. He'd certainly never thought he'd have one as a best friend.

"Seriously though... it's hard to believe you've gotta criminal record. He guffawed, nudging her shoulder. "You look more like you'd have an overdue library book than an _assault charge_." He prattled on idly in the middle of the ramen joint, noisily slurping noodles, not noticing just how loud he was. The manager of the restaurant heard though, and things went tense around them. Akiko felt the manager's hardened stare, but she continued eating, concentrated on sweeping up a fish cake with her tongue. Ryuji leered in awe.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see then, should you?" She quipped easily, her voice low and teasing. Ryuji got chills, not an uncommon reaction to the girl he'd been spending more and more time with. It always seemed like she had something funny and smart to say, and the _way_ she said it. It didn't help that he normally went for bookish girls, and everything about her appearance screamed his type. For casual times like these, she wore her unruly hair up in a single ponytail, high on her head, though her bangs always endeavored to cover her eyes. She wore glasses, another self-acknowledged kink after the many times she'd looked up at him through them. Her figure was slim, but her tone, rounded ass drove him crazy. She wasn't the only girl he'd been attracted to; there'd been Ann, and that one girl from the magazines, and the nameless, faceless women in his wet dreams, but something about Akiko wasn't the same. He was scared of losing what he had with her, should he say something stupid.

Back to Earth, he laughed skittishly and hung his head over his soup, trying to collect his heart and slow his thoughts. Or wait, was it the other way around?

He didn't know which way was up when she looked at him like that.

"Now, I don't want any trouble here." Another voice coming from directly in front of them, the manager having brought the two of them out of their reverie. "Don't need a punk and some no-good girl with a record loitering around my respectable establishment. Just pay for the ramen and be on your way."

Ryuji didn't care about the label placed on him, but the way he talked about Akiko, like she was some no good criminal, pissed him off. "Look here; this _girl_ is more _respectable_ than you _and_ your no-good ramen joint combined!" He argued vehemently, the force of his stand knocking the chair down behind him. The other customers watched the confrontation, and Akiko's little face looked concern, before she took matters into her own hands, standing up beside him.

"Thanks for the meal," She said softly, earning a small grunt out of the manager as she took out her wallet from her school bag, stuffing a few indiscriminate bills onto the table. Ryuji watched her, feeling her barely pierce through the immense anger he felt. "Let's go, Ryuji." An angel's touch on his arm, and the red film over his eyes dissipated, until all he could see was the glow around her.

They'd gotten far out of the ramen shop and were walking toward Okigubo's station. Her hand was linked around his arm, all but dragging him out of there. He was out of breath, still feeling his chest tight with anger.

He jerked his arm from her grasp, stopping in front of her. "Say something," he demanded, his eyes wild, watching her hand come down to her side. "When stuff like this happens, you're _always_ quiet. Always _cool_. I never know what you're thinking." Ryuji impatiently ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "He's right, isn't he? I'm just a rotten punk not even fit enough for a dopey ramen place. But he was wrong about _you_." Why was he so angry? Because he believed that he himself wasn't any good? Because he believed Akiko knew this, and would never accept him?

"You're _amazing_. There's no reason why _you_ should be treated like a criminal."

And well, there it went. Ryuji took a few seconds after that to mull over what he said. And how goofy he probably looked, flushed and kicking dirt around like a child. Akiko gave it some thought, but not much. Her answer was already there.

"I'm happy that you stood up for me." She told him, watching the myriad of expressions over his face, seeing them stutter from perplexity to awe, to something a little deeper. "But... uhh, 'm not that amazing. And you're _not_ rotten."

Now _that_ he didn't believe. He huffed, rolling his eyes as his shoulder relaxed. "You _are_. And my big mouth got us kicked outta that restaurant."

" _He's_ the one that kicked us out. Not you."

"... Well, I'm still no-good. Don't dress nice. 'm stupid. And I've got a bad hold on my temper." Ryuji scratched the back of his head, honestly not trying to bait her for compliments. "I just... I know it sounds dumb, but sometimes I just feel like... I don't deserve this. I don't deserve being friends with _you_." He clarified, knowing he sounded stupidly desperate, and he'd kick himself out of sheer embarrassment at night, when he was lying in bed thinking of all that he'd said. But she managed to surprise him again.

"You! Stop talking so bad about yourself." She walked up to him with the confidence he usually held, so it shocked him to see someone else wear it so wonderfully. His heart throbbed. "Yeah?" he muttered dreamily, half absent-minded, as she poked his chest. "No-good... now _that's_ what's stupid. You're a great guy, Ryuji! You're the one that stood up for the volleyball team and started the Phantom Thieves. Weren't you?" Well, there was that. But it wasn't only him, and he was about to add that when she clapped her hand over his mouth. He made a muffled sound of protest, taking a gentle hold of her wrist. _So thin_. His fingers remained locked around it, however, hearing her continue. "You're not stupid at all. You always bring these great ideas to the table, and your calling cards...? _Gee,_ they're just like straight out of a mystery novel!" A smile shone in her eyes, and her grin was on full beam. "Every time I read them, I get so pumped up I can't _stand it_." Ryuji was in love. Ryuji was in love and all it took was a pretty girl with two little compliments.

He took her hand away, exposing the flush of his face underneath. "I get into plenty of trouble, though. Y'know that."

She shrugged, her wrist sliding out of his grip, her fingers lacing with his. He looked down at their joined hands, seeing how tightly she grasped his. "Getting into trouble's nothing new for us." _Us._ Ryuji could hang on that forever.

"You never did tell me about what happened. The assault." He couldn't deal with accepting those compliments, or the affection in those bright eyes. The attention was too much for him. But as soon as he said it and saw the change in her expression, and the sooner he regretted it. Her gaze sank, and her hand dropped. His held hers, letting it swing beside them. "I don't mind _saying_ , but... even if you do hear it, there's nothing you can do about it. You'd be getting upset over nothing." More than that, _she didn't want him to worry_. Ryuji understood her reluctance and tugged her along toward the station.

"You can tell me all about it on the ride home."

As if she might possibly run from it, he held her hand the entire walk to the station. He didn't think to let go of it, not until they were seated down in one of the cars, packed light with other misfits that headed home. She got off on a stop earlier than his, but there was still time. His arms draped behind him on the tops of the seats as he leaned back, legs spread comfortably. "So? Spill."

She looked at him, as if half-expecting he'd forget on the way here. _Rude_. She let out a little sigh, sitting her bag up on her lap. "A couple months ago, I was stopped on my way from the convenience store." She got right to it, her eyes averting his, looking into her bag, devoid of Morgana who'd chosen to remain at Leblanc for the night. "He was obviously drunk... and tried to get me in his car." Her lips thinned into a straight line, remembering how scared she'd been. "I pushed him, he fell... and he sued me for it. Turned out to be someone even the _cops_ couldn't say 'no' to."

"What. The. _Hell_." Ryuji seethed, sounding even angrier than before at the ramen shop. She looked up over her shoulder, a little worried and thrilled at the same time, seeing that he'd been at least attempting to control himself by clenching his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're right. That's _hella_ upsetting. Shitty adults!" He made his head fall back into the top of the seat with a clunk, grounding him to the train, helping him leave just a little bit of his righteous fury behind. He wasn't going to make another scene; this was about _her_. "We gotta find out who that asshole is; we'll get a name, and I'll _personally_ kick his ass in the Metaverse."

He had his eyes closed, but he heard her soft laughter in the midst of the rickety train ride. "I know you will." She put all her stock in him, and it sounded warm. She _felt_ warm. W-Wait, was that her head, in the crook of his arm? He peaked down below, seeing the rest of her body relax against his. His head tilted downward, his body frozen. God, she was... _real_ close. He didn't move his arm, afraid she'd move her head off of it.

"Thanks for believing me," she sighed happily, eyes closed. "And, y'know... for being so good to me." Her face nuzzled into his side, and he thought his heart would stop. "You're my best friend, Ryuji."

His heart lifted, and his hand came down to hold her. "Y-Yeah. Bffs, me and you." He hugged her close, feeling her hand latch onto his shirt. He felt immense pride at the title she'd bestowed upon him, and the affection just seemed to grow from there on.

* * *

"Skull! _Harlequin_." Morgana was on full force during this Mementos raid, splitting the team up in groups. "You two go East. Panther, Fox and I'll go _West_."

"Ohh, really?" Akiko cocked a hip in the long, formfitting trenchcoat she wore, under which was skin tight leggings and a thin shirt, hugging her frame without any chance of denying her femininity, as well as general badassery. Ryuji loved it, as secretly as he could, though he wasn't sure why Akiko had a problem with Morgana's team assignments. He _wanted_ to be alone with her.

"Yu- - _errh- -Fox_ 's good to come with us. You and Panther can handle it by yourselves, right?" She started, making Ryuji's jaw drop. What the _eff_?! What was her game here? Little did he know, Morgana's head dropped, and his expression grew muddled with embarrassment. "O-Oh, well yeah, I guess we could..." he mumbled in his boyish voice, Panther shrugging her shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

"What am I, chopped _liver_?!" Yusuke cried indignantly, before Akiko tugged him closer by the sleeve, leaning up and cupping her small, daintily gloved fingers around his ear to tell him a secret. _What secret?_ Skull was pissed off, only because Harlequin was getting along with everybody. Why was she so good at that? Why wasn't she reserving that smile for him only? It drove him crazy.

"What's the big secret?" He demanded with a frown, Ann and Morgana walking away together.

Akiko fell back onto her heels, before shrugging her shoulders. "Just wanted to give those two some time alone together. Just look how pumped Mona is." Her hand found the small of Ryuji's back, directing him toward the animated feline, who happily bounced and led her through their half of Mementos. Ryuji felt his throat go dry. So she wasn't the least bit concerned about _them_ getting some alone time?

"If you think they'll be safe on their own, so be it." Yusuke added, the three of them walking onward to find their target, a man who'd been stealing candy from babies in Shinjuku. _Literally_. The sick cun- -

"I mean, why give the guy false hope?" Ryuji started once they were out of earshot, kicking some rubble out of their path as a shadow fled from them in fear, obviously outleveled by the three persona users. "Ann's never gonna give him a shot."

Akiko challenged Ryuji with a smile. "Why do you think that?" _Gah_ , Ryuji's second greatest weakness after wind; _her smile_.

"Well, she's... _her_. And Morgana can say he's not a cat all he likes, but... right now, he _is_." Ryuji made a scary face at another terrified shadow, tempted to chase him down for a little stress relief. Yusuke was currently framing another aspect of Mementos, as if for his next painting. "Plus, thinking about it, he sounds like he's in _grade school or something."_

"At least he _tries_." She retorted, catching him off guard. He stopped in his tracks and turned toward her, his nose scrunched up in offense. She folded her arms across her chest. "What, you sayin' _I_ don't try?"

Then he saw the little bit of satisfaction in her smirk, and realized he was currently admitting something he hadn't prepared his heart for. His face tilted downwards, a little submissively. "I mean, w-what?" He croaked, taking a step back when she took one forward.

"All I'm saying is, don't throw a race before it's even started." Her arms slackened, and even her nose was wrinkled with embarrassment. Ryuji wanted to kiss it.

Akiko couldn't look at him, the tips of her ears going red. "Stop putting me on a pedestal and just _try_."

Ryuji knew his whole face was going to be red in a second, but Yusuke was here, and there was no _way_ he was showing the guy something this gross. "O- _Oh_." He sputtered lamely, before hearing an increase in the pace of Yusuke's steps. "This way!" He beckoned, pointing toward a large distortion, tracks tangled up around a portal.

"Should we call Mona and Panther?" The taller boy inquired succinctly, earning a shrug from Ryuji. "Tell 'em we found the guy. But we can probably take him." His embarrassment cleared, he nodded his head in a small jerk toward Akiko. "Right, 'Quin?"

Her flustered expression still caught on her face, her shoulders bunched up in a slow nod. "We've got this." She muttered despite herself, not very confidently, but that was only because of the conversation they'd had prior.

* * *

So _trying_ was a lot more difficult than Ryuji had thought it would be.

He really didn't want to screw anything up. It seemed like there was never a right time for it, and Ryuji had so many different desires that it was hard to just focus on one. Admitting his difficulties to her was also off limits, though she had promised to help him in this regard.

"Skull," she panted softly, nodding toward the nearest distorted room, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Let's take a break in there." She and the others were filing into the room, and new assignments were being made in the palace infiltration. Harlequin was wiped for energy; noticing this, Mona switched her out for others. "You stay here while we move on, 'kay? Skull, stay with her."

"Huh?!" Skull looked back at her, then on toward the rest of the group. "You... sure?" Maybe he just wanted more action, or he wasn't sure what he'd do if he was alone with her. Either way, there was some reluctance hidden in his tone.

"Yep, we'll be fine." Panther stretched, flexing her arms over her head. "We'll let you know when we reach the treasure."

Skull huffed; that was his favorite part. Nonetheless, he watched the group leave the room and press onward, hearing the sound of Harlequin's body scraping down the wall, until her butt plopped down on a conveniently placed cushion. Distortion was great for that kind of thing.

"You don't have to stay here," she suggested, nodding toward the door, knowing he'd feel left out. "I'll be okay. I just forgot to fuse personas before I got here; mine're all low leveled." _Whatever that meant,_ Ryuji had no clue what she was talking about. "Go catch up to the others. I'll wait patiently." She didn't like being a burden. Ryuji grinned gently underneath his mask, walking toward her and sitting down beside her, leaning back against the wall. "Nah. 's not nearly as satisfying without _you_. It'd be a drag with all them." He waved his hand as he spoke and she laughed into her fist, before slipping off her mask. He followed suit, watching her fingers tug the ponytail holder from her hair, until it all came spilling out around her shoulders. He reached behind his head and mimicked the action, shaking his head as if voluptuous locks rained down over his shoulders. She cackled, quite the little improper lady she was, and Ryuji loved her for it.

"Haah... You know just what to say to make me feel special, Ryuji." She hummed his name like it meant everything to her, and for a second, Ryuji believed it.

"That's because you _are_ special, ya goof." He peeled off his gloves, one by one, just so he could run his hand through her hair, shielding the back of her head from the wall. Her eyes opened, only to happily watch him, feeling his normally rough hand gently play with her hair. She leaned up off the wall, her legs crossed beneath her, hands stuffed in her lap as she dipped her head downward, inviting him with more access to her long, thick hair. He scooted closer and played with it more freely, gently tugging the strands of hair in his grasp. She made a soft sound of delight as he stroked her hair, and he _swore_ he felt movement in his pants. _Quiet down, big fella_ , he chided, his hand releasing her hair, and sliding down her back, his palm turning to one finger tip as he traced along her spine. Her back slowly arched, and he'd poked one little sensitive spot that had her hips rolling back. His thumb smoothed back up her core, rubbing in small circles as it went. He cleared her hair from her shoulder, seeing the demure look on her face as she eyed him.

"You keep looking at me like that, and I'm gonna kiss you right on the mouth, Akiko."

Even as he said it he felt his whole body go red. She didn't look any better off, eyes wide and cheeks filled with crimson. But soon enough she furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at him with more open concentration. Until, of course, the seriousness wore off and the two were laughing.

" _Hahaha_ , God, I love you." It came out slow, and measured, and it rang true. Akiko's laughter slowed, until she'd confronted herself with his words, and then the fact that he was leaning in too close. He was going to kiss her. It'd taken long enough! How long had she been waiting for this? Her face tilted up towards him, her lashes settling down against her cheeks as she closed her eyelids, right as his lips lined up with hers. Her lips were soft, her cheeks were warm; even her breath was sweet. Everything about the girl charmed Ryuji thoroughly, and he pressed further against her, his hands cupping the sides of her waist as they sat together. Her hands traveled up his arms, sliding over his shoulders and around his neck, winding her body into his. He lifted her onto his lap, keeping their lips joined despite the movement.

He was kissing his best friend, and she was kissing back. His hands cradled the small of her back, pressing her body close to his until nothing but the friction of sliding fabric was between them. His lips started to move then, slow and unsure, but she accepted each kiss, parting her lips when she felt his do the same. A series of inexperienced, open mouthed kisses later and the two were steadily getting into the hang of things, finding an unhurried rhythm in which their tongues met, each of the two regressing into periods of submissiveness and coming out on top again by dominating the others mouths with licks and nibbles, until both of them were flushed and starving for air. Ryuji liked it when she gave into him, his hands gripping her ass as he sucked on her tongue, spreading her ass cheeks apart, slowly tonguing into her mouth, finding a sensitive spot with each lick. She trembled whenever he licked the roof of her mouth, and she moaned when her lips were nibbled on. He was learning so much about her, and about himself, but there was only so much they could do here.

"You're good at this," she told him, a hushed secret, her smaller nose touching his as her lips parted for extra breaths. "Really, _really_ good," she emphasized, pushing her ass back into his hands, then rolling forward over his clothed cock. Or what she soon discovered to be his _hardened_ , clothed cock. Just the feeling of him hard in between her thighs had her girlhood squeezing and opening for him before teasing even began, and for all the lack of experience, she knew she needed him deep inside. Ryuji was just trying to control himself, though his hands squeezed the globes of her asscheeks and forced her forward over his cock, where he could buck up against her. " _Fuck_ , Akiko..." He blurted, sucking a pink spot onto her neck until she was pushing him away, watching him lick his lips with a nearly satisfied look on his face. Her hands cupped the sides of his face, forcing him to look down.

"Here..." She made him watch as her clothed mound rubbed over the tent in his pants, able to hear the increase in shallow breathing. "I wanna feel you in _here_..." Just talking about it had her aching that much more for his cock, but for some reason, he wasn't ripping her clothes off and having his way with her. "Ryuji... It feels... _empty_ , inside. You've _gotta_ come fill me up." Did she know what she was saying to him? Did she get just how much he'd wanted her, and how little inhibitions he had left.

"Not _here_." His voice was rough, sentences short and truncated like the caveman he'd nearly reverted back to in his primal state of lust. "Not this shitty place." With _her_ in mind, he at least had some semblance of control, but not much. His eyes were fierce, and there was something almost dangerous in them as she looked. Her hips lifted off of him with a smile, respecting his wishes. "If you can wait, I can too," she breathed softly, though she was starting to feel embarrassed over the things she'd admitted, and begged him of. "S-Sorry I said something weird," she apologized, her eyes flickering elsewhere.

"No. 's not weird." He croaked, his hands leaving her ass and running over her thighs. _God_ did he want her. "Tonight. My Ma's pulling a double, won't be home till late." His eyes were searching hers, wondering if she'd still be up for it later. Could he be so lucky? Her eyes lowered, sucking in her lip. He kissed it. "What's with the face?"

She looked like she was struggling with something, before she finally blurted it out. "Morgana won't let me out."

"Morgana won't- -" Ryuji started, before sputtering. "What do you mean he won't _let_ you? He's a fucking _cat_ , since when does _he_ make the rules?"

Her shoulders shrugged, and Akiko grew more flustered by the second. "I-I don't _know_. 's just, every time after a palace infiltration, he won't let me leave Leblanc." She said it with a finality, and a sadness that made it seem like her world was ending. It was incredibly cute to see her in distress, Ryuji discovered.

"Well." His voice lowered, as if telling her a secret. She obediently leaned forward, her nose bumping against his. "I'll just have to sneak you out tonight, when he's asleep. You think you can do that for me?" The promise of him was warm on her lips, his thumb ghosting higher up her thigh, until she swore she could feel it grazing over her pussy, right through those tights. Her eyelids fluttered halfway closed as she took his hand, guiding it underneath her tights, until she could feel his fingers directly over her slit, inducing trembles. "Yeah, I _can_ , so... just for now..." Akiko whispered into his lips, gasping into them when his finger felt along the swollen little nub of her clit, her hands directing his wrist in the same direction. Ryuji was clumsy, but he was eager to please his wanton vixen, repeating what she'd liked, tonguing into her mouth when she begged for it, and holding her tight while bringing her over the edge.

He'd confessed and played with her pussy over the course of one infiltration. Add that to the list of safe rooms discovered and the route to the treasure secured.

But, _supposedly,_ there were tougher feats still. Ryuji stared at his fingers as he killed time in the Central street diner, ordering one coffee at a time, waiting for Akiko's text. These fingers had been rubbing against her, inducing trembles and moans and all sorts of sounds he hoped to be feeling and hearing very soon. Desire boiled in his gut after not having been able to release it until now. He hoped she still wanted it, because he definitely wanted her. He plopped his reddened face over his folded arms on the table, afraid the whole world would see the perverted thoughts written all over his face.

'it's a go! Morgana's tuckered out.'

'omw'

He'd never typed three letters so quickly in his life. He hopped on the next available train and headed to Yongen-Jaya's residential area, finding the second story window of Leblanc and promptly searched for little pebbles to throw. One clattered against the window, and then another, before her shape appeared in the window, and she waved eagerly down to him. He waved like a fool back, hand falling to his side as she opened the window. "Climb on down," Ryuji coaxed, having faith in the leader of the phantom thieves as she slid her small messenger bag over her shoulder, hooking one leg over the windowsill, flashing a pretty, white smile that glimmered in the moonlight as she headed his way. His grin was goofy in return, arms stretched out for her as she lowered herself carefully to the ground, with his aid. Her shoes touched the ground as he lowered her in his arms, and after about a century of gazing into each others eyes, Akiko kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you _too_ , Ryuji." She told him, her hands pressed into his chest, feeling like a million bucks when he smiled like that. Every possible insecurity seemed to leave him, and he was boldly kissing her, the two laughing in their shared mirth.

He almost didn't know what to do with her when he had her all to himself, but she helped in that regard to. They'd arrived home and shelled off their shoes, making it back to his bedroom. He guided her to the bed, stopping short of it just to kiss her fully. Her hands gripped the sides of his arms, melting under the sheer pleasure of his desire manifesting in his kiss. Their bodies were pressed against one another, her soft breasts riding up against his hard chest, her thighs meeting his erect length through his shorts. His hands slid up her shirt, peeling it off inch by inch, until her arms were raising and she was helping the article of clothing off. Next came his shirt, guided off by her fingers and clumsily tossed over his shoulder as they moved to the bed.

He kissed her cheek, and then her neck, sucking along her nape and earning something akin to a mewl out of her. Akiko's hands cupped the sides of Ryuji's face, following him down as he kissed between her breasts, his fingers awkwardly undoing the straps of her bra. He'd finally noticed that she wasn't wearing her spectacles, as she normally did.

"Glasses?" He grunted, his fingers delicately tracing the straps of her bra off her shoulders, exposing her full, but smaller breasts to him. His hands cupped them immediately, and she had a difficult time putting her thoughts in order. "Uhm. _I thought they'd be in the way_. So. _Mmn_ ~" His thumbs pressed down on her nipples, the direct stimulation making her squirm. "I can't see your face very well, though." She mumbled regrettably, his shoulders jutting as his face neared close. She could feel the heat in his cheeks, but still she compelled him. " _Closer_." she begged, until she could see the thin, embarrassed squirm of his lips, his eyebrows knotted in bashfulness. But it didn't take long before his tongue was opening her mouth again, and her eyes remained open just to watch him delve into the pleasure of touching her.

The rest of their clothing came off piece by piece, until all that separated them was her panties, thin and spotted with her excitement. Her gaze flickered down, feeling his hot manhood rubbing along the inside of her thigh, his fingers rubbing through her underwear again just to feel her. She bucked into his palm, one hand leaving the comfort of his broad shoulders to skim down along his taut abdomen, wrapping her thin fingers around his cock. His head hung, watching her slowly stroke more precum out of him. The skin around his cock felt velvety soft, but the contrasting hardness underneath left her so excited, she could barely breathe. His fingers slipped underneath the hem of her underwear, stroking her pussy until her hand movements grew sloppier and sloppier. Her head plopped back on the pillow, lips parted in perpetual bliss.

"Can I... _fuck_ you, 'kiko?" Oddly enough, his vulgarity was highly intimate, and she would've held no more affection for him had he said any other euphemism, like _making love_ or some other trite. His middle finger, wet with her arousal, started slipping between her folds and inside her untouched opening. "Right here... _God_ you're so friggin' tight..."

She was clenching around his finger, unable to help it. Finally, the ache deep inside her was starting to dissipate, but not completely. She needed something thicker, longer, enough to completely rid her of this emptiness. "Yeah, let's just... put a condom on," she reminded, tearing one off from the bunch with her teeth, opening it and examining it closely before bringing it down between them. "I don't think Sojiro'd let me _and_ a baby live there."

The implication drove Ryuji wild, even though Akiko was joking as she slowly spread the thin condom over his length for him, eager to explore him more. "Hey, if you _did_ have my kids, I'd be there for you." He vowed, tugging her panties from her waist, parting just to slip them off and returning in between her legs, his protected manhood sliding right along her wet slit, rubbing it in. "I'd be good to you, and them. I wouldn't up and leave." She could see the unbreakable oath in his eyes, and also the pain. _Not like my dead-beat Dad_. She knew the meaning of these words and held him close, a smile against his trembling lips. " _I know_. You'll be an _amazing_ Dad someday!"

"Really?"

" _Yep!_ "

Akiko didn't know what would come after her year in Tokyo expired. She didn't know if she and Ryuji would always be together. Right now she was so focused on his body, gripping his shoulders as the two looked down between them, watching his tip start to slowly sink inside her. It was blurry, but bit by bit he was disappearing into her, distracting her from the dull ache of being stretched. It burned a little, and she whimpered, her thighs pressing around his waist. His lips found hers, his nose pressing into her cheek. " _So good_ , 'kiko." She loved it when he said her name like this, when his entire body was possessed by the sensation of her wrapping tightly around him. Just when she thought no more could fit, he slid in deeper, stretching her thoroughly from the inside. He was pulsating inside her, swollen with lust, even with the condom between him she could feel the vein she'd traced with her finger only moments ago. When his hips rolled, she felt him brush something forbidden and sweet inside her, making her cling to him more fiercely. His face was buried in her neck, and he pulled out only so he could stuff himself inside her again, nudging her sweet spot repeatedly until a fraction of her tightness subsided, and he was able to move with more ease.

It felt so good, he didn't know how much longer he could last, but Akiko was all moans for him, squirming underneath his body weight, her hips matching his pace. His hands felt along her body, possessively groping her breasts and ass, holding her and making her his own one touch, one kiss one thrust at a time. He had the tip of his thumb between her lips, watching her provocatively sucking down on it without meaning to, feeling her pussy tighten around him further. "Cumming?" He asked gently, watching her come undone at his leisure, slowing his hips to drag her through her orgasm, his cock moving at a lurid pace.

"You sh-should move again," She bid him, dazed from the pleasure but not enough to see that he was struggling to hold back. He pressed further against her thighs and snapped his hips into her rather roughly, apologizing under his breath as he thrust faster into her, making her cry out. Akiko didn't know if she liked to be fuck slow or fast anymore, but nothing felt better than the way he looked at her, the way his expression tensed and wrinkled as he came inside.

He slowed, and they melted together in their embrace, collectively satisfied.


	5. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER DEFINITELY CONTAINS SPOILERS  
> prolly won't know what's going on unless you've played it before haha. Sorry in advance

Sae left the room in a fluster after interrogating who was supposed to be the criminal of the century. The cognition of the room was manipulated, but she was unawares, passing Goro Akechi with some minor chatter she'd forget in time.

Akira Kurusu didn't _seem_ like the one behind the mental shutdowns. As ridiculous as his story was, it didn't seem untrue. But there was so little she could know at this time, insomuch that she couldn't save _him_.

Akechi saw the security guard posted in front of the door, and his vision blurred. He'd nearly recognized the weakness in cognition, but luckily enough for the phantom thieves, he hadn't.

"Let's go in." His smile was radiant and inviting. The guard opened the door for him, and Akechi saw him there, bruised and broken. Well, not quite broken. The defiance still shone in his eyes, and his eyes flared with realization at the imminent betrayal. Akechi had a hard time suppressing a smile.

"Please, close the door," the brunette gently lowered his briefcase onto the table, gloved fingers snapping off the locks, in tune with the click of the door. Akira watched with wired fascination, eyes widening at the sight of the handgun, silencer already attached. It was hidden from view of the security guard, who remained immovable by the door as Akechi's slender hand wrapped around the handle. He gave Akira a whimsical look that almost told him, _Don't ruin the surprise_.

He choked on the swiftness of Akechi's draw, barely hearing the bullet leave its chamber as it embedded in the skull of the security guard. The body landed heavily on the ground, below Akira's line of sight. His hands trembled into fists on the table, the gun slowly directed toward him.

"I'm _almost_ disappointed." Akechi's breath drew out in a lazy drag, his head eerily tilting, openly staring at the curly-headed boy he'd labeled a criminal. "The leader of the phantom thieves, letting himself get caught so easily. From our previous conversations, I would've thought you smarter than that." Akira _was_ smarter than that, but Akechi wouldn't find out until it was too late. He flicked his gun upward and Akira flinched, earning a low laugh from Akechi.

"You know the drill," Akechi's empty hand reached back into the opened case, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs and waggling them tauntingly. "Put your hands behind your back." He watched the other, faced with uncertainty, do as he was told. The tip of Akechi's gun pressed against his head from behind as Akira's hands were roughly pulled through the bars of the chair, and Akechi made quick work of cuffing him to it. The phantom thief tested his limits, unable to move his arms from the uncomfortable position.

"Don't worry, Kurusu. You won't be in them for long~" His voice was as irritatingly sing-song as usually, coupled with a blunt smack of his gun into Akira's head. Akira doubled forward in pain, silently bearing it as his seat was jerked back, giving him space from the table. "First the mental shutdowns, and now _murdering_ a cop on active duty?" He cooed, the gun slipping from Akira's head, trailing down his jawline as Akechi circled him, his footsteps slowing to a stop in front of him. Akira lifted his head up, challenging Akechi's warm gaze with his own, filled with hatred. Akechi's smile deepened. "No wonder you couldn't handle the pressure and committed suicide."

So _that_ was his plan. Akira looked lost, and horribly afraid. Akechi drank it in, sighing happily. "I'm not killing you right away. No need to be afraid." He sat on the edge of the table, eyeing the captured high schooler like prey.

"You're the only one that gets me this excited, after all."

Akira watched Akechi's gun as the tip dragged over his body, down Akechi's neck, his steadily rising and falling chest, and down to the obvious bulge in his slacks. Leisurely, Akechi began to undo his belt.

_How did I get caught up in this?_

Akechi moved slow on the others lap, repetitively raising and lowering his hips. Akira's mouth hung dry from panting out of it so much, grunts of pleasure increasing the more Akechi's ass got used to Akira's cock. Akechi's ass was soft and warm, wet from the solid five minutes of Akechi lubing himself up. His ass squelched around the throbbingly hard cock inside him, milking out every last twitch and pulse inside him. Akechi's arms wove around the others shoulders, using them as leverage to move himself over Akira's entire length.

" _Better than I imagined_ ," Akechi blurted out, face flushed in the sick pleasure of their indecency, his thighs spread wider as he rolled his ass down, in turn making _Akira's_ eyes roll into the back of his head. " _Haha_. That's quite the expression you've... nngh... got there." Akechi was full on riding the hardness underneath him, his ass accepting each impending plunge deep inside, quickly swallowing the fellow teen's erection each time he slammed his ass back down. Akira's face held nothing back, colored red and wanting, his handcuffs clinking behind the chair as he struggled to regain control of his hands. Akechi laughed, the sound light and making Akira's cock swell even thicker. Laughter trickled into hot moans, Akechi's back arching as he pressed further against Akira, his breath warm and sweet on Akira's skin.

"I wish I could... 've... done this with you more."

Akechi was rambling now, lost in the excitement of their first and last time together.

"You're _so big,"_

Akira's hips were moving underneath Akechi's ass, desperately thrusting up into him.

"Guh _-_ good, _good_ , you're hittinnng it _perfect_ ly~"

Akechi removed the barrel of the gun from Akira's mouth, able to hear firsthand those desperate heaves, thick with grunts. Akechi's gun hung limp from his hand as he kissed Akira, and Akira kissed back, tongue sloppily trying to make up for all the times they weren't together.

"I didn't _want_ to kill you."

Akechi's cum dripped from Akira's chin. Akira's tongue lapped up the tears spilling down Akechi's burning cheek.

"I _still_ don't."

Akira felt the gun replace itself by his head. He smiled in between them, his forehead touching Akechi's.

Akechi's finger pressed the trigger, and he watched Akira's head snap back from the force of the bullet.

"I'll kill _him_... and then... I'll join you myself."


	6. Lovers

"You're gonna get sick if you don't take those off," Akira warned, blessed with not only the fortune confidant maxed, but the uncanny power of common sense.

The two were relaxing in the comfort of Ann's apartment, rented out for her by her extravagantly, and currently _out of country_ parents. It was the rainy season, and the couple'd been caught in a heavy storm. He was already unbuttoning his shirt, just as soaked as hers, giving her an expectant look.

She flushed and mischievously grinned at him. "You're _such_ a perv! 'm great." Akira'd never seen her sick, and she probably believed she never _could_ get sick, which was why she thought a towel around her neck would suffice while they hung out.

" _'m not great_." Her voice was coarse and weak, and a few high pitched sneezes sounded from the other end of the line. She'd missed classes, and after a concerned text from Akira, his fears had been well-founded. Akira's eyes flickered over to Ryuji, who sat near him, loudly proclaiming, "I thought idiots didn't _get_ colds."

"I _heard_ that Ryuji!" She yelled loud enough, making Akira shove the phone from his ear, before she went into another sneezing fit, and he slowly brought it closer. "I'll come by, bring you medicine." Akira's voice was soft and thick with worry. Ryuji nudged his shoulder with a cheeky grin, until Akira shoved him off.

"No, n-no. **No**. You are _not_ seeing me like this."

The absolution in her voice made him roll his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, you look _fine_."

Ann whined defiantly. "I do _not_. I look like- -like I have a _great personality_ , if you know what I mean." She sighed over the phone, quick and impatient, and he could almost hear her flicking her pretty hair. "I'm so _attractively challenged_ right now, it's not even funny."

Ryuji was cackling, holding his sides, and even Akira accidentally let out a few soft laughs. She wasn't even _trying_ to be funny, but still she'd earned a chuckle out of one of the most stoic high schoolers in history. " _Hey!_ I'm being serious~"

"I know. I'm being serious too." His smile was imminently through the phone, and he conveyed as much warmth through his voice as he could. "I'll be over soon. Key's in the same place?"

" _Seriously_ , Akira. I don't want you getting sick, too."

"I'll wear a mask. Yeah?"

"... Yeah," she resigned, rather unwillingly, wearing an audible pout that made his smile widen. "'kay. Bye."

" _Bye_."

She ended the call and stared at the picture of him on her screen, emptying it of all apps so she could look at herself in the reflection. _Urgh_. She wasn't wearing any make-up, of course. Her nose was red, and dripping occassionally. Her whole body felt flushed and sluggish, and she _really_ didn't want him to see her like this. All her years as both model and daughter of well-known fashionistas, she'd never felt this self-conscious in all her life; and it was all because of _him_. She plopped back inside her comforter, wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of comfy sweats, her blond hair out of the standard pigtails she usually adorned.

One more look into her blank screen and she started sobbing, weak little huffs and sniffles because her body felt gross and it ached all over _._ Ann couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten sick, or if she _ever_ had, so it was frightening and she felt like being dramatic, so by George she _would_ be. She half dreaded the fact that he was coming over to witness her in such a state, but at the same time his presence always comforted her, and she missed him terribly.

She'd fallen asleep in her little burrito of warmth and fluff, and she didn't wake until the warm smell of rice porridge hit her nose. The sounds from her kitchen lulled her out of sleep and she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as the comforter slipped from her shoulders. She watched him walk in, wearing the standard uniform with his sleeves rolled up, a medical mask on, carrying in a bowl of sustenance and a bit of medicine. Ann felt immediately relieved, then remembered how terrible she'd looked, failing to shield her face in time before he'd gotten a good look. " _I told you_ ; it's fine, Ann."

She pouted, lowering her hand, distrustfully looking over her shoulder at him as he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. She pulled her legs underneath her, sitting criss-cross as he handed her the medicine to take. She downed the pills, sipped at her water, and looked ungratefully at the rice porridge. "I want your curry."

"You need something milder." Akira explained, digging the spoon in and raising it to his lips, thumbing down the medical mask to blow on the morsel, in an effort to cool it down for her. _He's really gentle_ , she internally gushed, obediently parting her lips for him as he offered the bite. He watched her from their proximity, and she grew sheepish. "Horrible, right?" She was talking about herself.

"Not _really_." He didn't look offput, he looked about as apathetic as usual. But she knew what a man said and what they thought were two different things. Or so her mother warned.

"My modeling career is ruined, _that's_ for sure." Another bite, and she was appreciating the warmth that settled into her tummy.

"I hear radio's getting pretty popular again," Akira joked, spooning more into her mouth before she could smack him. But even she thought it was funny, and her mood was starting to lift a bit. They talked a little about school, and the lesson's she'd missed, but as he tutored her in multiple subjects anyway, missing a class wouldn't be a big deal if he was there to help. Ann felt herself getting tired, her fingers demurely pushing the bowl away. "I can't eat anymore. Thanks." Akira lowered the bowl into his lap, the mask still tucked under his chin as he leaned forward, eyes closed and lips puckered. Her hand immediately smacked over his mouth, and his eyes snapped open in surprise. "You're gonna get _sick_!" It's not like she _hadn't_ been staring at his lips the whole time, and even just the thought of him on her right now was filling her with more want than she could bare. His shoulders slumped and he gave her that look, that told her she was being silly again. He retracted, pulled the mask back up, then leaned in to kiss her, with the thin barrier in between this time.

"You're so dumb." She didn't know what else to say, embarrassed and almost a little ticked that he looked so pleased with himself. But she loved him so much she couldn't stand it. Feeling a little less lightheaded, her senses came back to her. "Thank you for coming over. Tell Futaba and Sojiro-san I said 'hi'."

"I wasn't planning on leaving _yet_ ," Akira explained as he stood, bowl in hand, watching her collect herself in her bed. "Unless you really want me to."

Her eyes averted sheepishly, and her face was burning brighter. "It'll be boring. I'll be sleeping. But I don't want you to go." She always felt her most selfish when she was with him, but as she'd come to find out, he liked spoiling her. Akira was pleased with her answer, taking the bowl back into the kitchen and coming back with a cool, wet towel, as well as his school bag.

"I'll stay as long as you want," he promised easily, sitting close to her at the desk, setting up some homework on it after gently draping the towelette over her forehead. She laid back down with it, her small face poking from the covers. He wrote with his left hand, his right reaching underneath the covers to hold hers. Her little warm, clammy fingers affectionately squeezed his. Unfazed by her hand, sticky with sweat, she knew he was a keeper. She held his hand for a long moment, watching his face as he loosely concentrated on his homework. The other half of his concentration was on holding her hand, and petting it, and swirling his thumb over the back of her wrist just how she liked it. Her eyes felt tired, but her brain was too awake with him. He huffed a little.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, eyes never leaving his work. "Mhm!" Ann chirped childishly, feeling her feverish body warm up even more at the sight of him. They hadn't done it in awhile, and ever since he'd been over, she'd been plagued with the _horny bug_. That was a stupid name for it, but something about the fact that she _couldn't_ do it made her want it all the more. And, seeing as he knew her better than anyone else did, he could tell just from the look in her eyes and the small, shy smile she wore.

"But you're sick."

"Just a _little_." She pressed, happy that he'd been able to read her mind, her other hand joining to cup his now. "You'd be all over me if it wasn't for this stupid cold, huh?" Ann played with his fingers underneath the covers, feeling too sluggish and ugly to seduce him.

"Yeah." He looked over at her now, seriously. "I'm trying really hard to hold back." The grave look on his face had her snorting in her laughter, and then coughing which had her mumbling an, "Oww," after the soreness in her throat came back. He smiled apologetically for making her laugh.

"I can't sleep, though." She brought his hand up to her face, nuzzling her rosy cheek into it. His heart was squeezing in his chest, as his palm squeezed the soft side of her face. "Maybe if I _let it out_ once, I'll tire out."

"Pffft. Where'd you learn something like that?" He laughed, his cheeky girl kissing into his open palm, and down his wrist. She was beautiful like this, in the mess of her hair, how her kisses seemed to be eager and bashful at the same time, in the way her complexion was stained with red.

She thought now was a good time to show her something _else_ she'd learned. "Will you go down on me?" And then adding on, for his sake, "Only for a minute? Two minutes tops! And then I won't bug you anymore. _Promise_."

The fact that she felt she had to beg for it showed how little she knew of his sexual appetite. He'd always been trying to keep his cool for her, to only expose that side of him in rare occasions so she'd think him all the more mature. But reason was quickly losing to his perpetual lust for her. He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

She frowned, loosening her hold on his hand. "You hate it _that badly?"_

"I'm just having a really hard time getting over how cute you are."

"Cu- -" She cut herself off, gasping excitedly. "You're _embarrassed_!"

" _Not_ as embarrassed as you're about to be."

He dropped his glasses to the table, releasing her hand to peel back the covers from her sick-day outfit. She began working on the lower half of it, wiggling her bottom until it was clad in her panties, watching him sink down in between her legs. Her sweats hung from one ankle as he leaned over her, attempting another kiss. " _Mask_." If they were going this far, Akira thought it a little silly that she was still harping on him about the mask. Her fingers pulled it up over his mouth before she held his face close, and she could feel his lips through the paper like fabric of his mask. Her mouth opened as his fingers skimmed at her hips underneath her panties, her tongue swiping over his covered lips.

"The mask doesn't work if it's _wet_ ," he remarked dryly, guiding her panties down her legs.

"Better not wear it while you're eating me out, then." Her eyes glinted deviously, hands proudly on her hips, and her shoulders bunched as he kissed her cute smile again before heading on down.

Her legs were already sliding over his shoulders until her knees rested by his ears, her thighs lightly spread for him. She pulled the covers up around his shoulders, covering her legs, his hands cupping the outside of her thighs as his eyes swept over her sweet looking cunny. She was already dripping from him, her thighs were hot and sticky as he leaned in, and she shuddered just from the sight of him licking his lips. Her hands quickly slid down, wiggling her fingers into the spaces between his, taking deep, measured breaths. "O-Okay," she breathed, watching him go for it, immediately feeling the slow onslaught of tongue and lips against her most sensitive, private place. Her knees weakened, and the small of her back arched, more word vomit leaving her. " _Okay_ ," she whispered this time, gasping up into the air.

It always blew her mind just how good he was at this, and how much he seemed to like it. She thought boys were supposed to be bad at this kind of thing, but every lap of his tongue brushed over just the right spot at the right time, and when he did get lost teasing her clit, or tonguing her hole, all she had to do was redirect him by tugging on the hair of his head and he was quick to accommodate, switching gears. This time, when she was sick, her body felt weaker and heavier than usual. Her thighs were already trembling, and she found herself tiring more quickly. Usually she could handle his teasing for as long as he'd give it to her, but she wanted to cum hard and fast. One hand left his and ran through his hair, guiding his head further in between her legs, a silent signal. Akira's tongue swirled over her clit and swept it into his mouth, sucking soft and long, enjoying the way she mewled for him in response. His tongue flattened, and despite how exhausted she felt she started riding his tongue, rolling her hips back and forth for a constant, slick friction up and down her slit, chanting his name like a mantra.

"Akira... _nnhah_... li-iike _that,_ " She loved it when he let her take control like this of her own orgasm, her hips stuttering to a stop as she begged him softly, "Point o-oout your tongue, _please_ ," Ann quickly shifted over his face, sliding herself on his tongue, feeling him swirl little strokes of his tongue into her entrance. He licked her from the inside, reaching as far as his lips would let him, letting her mess his face up as she ground on his tongue, feeling it flick wildly inside her. She squeezed around him, sore from the effeminate grunts ripping from her throat, but even soon she could feel the impending, heady release.

She melted around his tongue as if slowly sucking on it, crying out softly as he kissed her, continually working his tongue in and out of her with slow, measured strokes, even as she rode out her orgasm on his face. His was undoubtedly messy from her, but he wore it well, looking for all the world like he belonged there in between her legs.

They shared a little glance as he kissed her again, chastely, then the inside of her thigh, until he was moving up from his hunched over position. He positioned her legs over to the side, pulling the covers up around her again. "Better?" he asked slyly, pulling a tissue from the box to wipe around his mouth.

She was still dazed, her sweet sighs on repeat, until she realized he was talking to her.

"Hm? Yeah. _Much_."


	7. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: darker themes, but there's smut so ayeee  
> I love Mishima and I wish I could've romanced the little nugget

"Mishima."

Yuuki'd never been so terrified by the sound of his name.

Kamoshida didn't look up from his clipboard, wearing a disinterested expression as Mishima waited silently for some reprimand, physical or verbal. Eyes forward, he willed the trembling in his body to stop. He felt the clipboard come down on his head in a rather gentle plop, and he flinched harder than he should've.

" _Pfft_." Kamoshida laughed as if Yuuki had no reason to fear him as much as he did. Yuuki's lips squirmed into a thin line.

"After practice, bring Shiho to my office." It sounded casual, but Mishima knew the hidden meaning behind it. _Bring me another victim_. Sickness gripped his gut, and in a lower tone still, Kamoshida continued to terrify him. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

* * *

Mishima snapped out of the flashback, returning to practice. It'd taken awhile, but the daily fear that'd been ingrained in him had dissipated along with Kamoshida. Now and then he'd think of those times, or dream about it while he slept, but nothing more. His eyes closed as he waited on the bench, unable to suppress his most hated memories.

* * *

"Shiho? Kamoshida wants you."

"For what?"

"I dunno."

Even as he informed her, he wished he hadn't. He felt as powerless as a small child, his fingers twisting in his gym shirt.

"I... _can't_." She could, but she really hadn't wanted to. Mishima's eyes widened, knowing very well what this meant, denying him. He should've left it like that instead of shredding every bit of dignity he owned by begging her.

" _Please_. I- -" Everyone knew what happened in Kamoshida's office, and they knew what happened to _Mishima_ in that office. "If you don't come, he's going to..."

There was so much shame in asking her to take his place, a girl who, like him, was just as broken. Albeit less bruised. "I've gotta go to my part time job. I really can't."

Mishima's eyes dulled, processing her lie and what was about to happen to him. "Yeah... Okay." He couldn't blame her in the least.

"I'm sorry. Tell him for me?"

He wouldn't dare leave without reporting back to Kamoshida, not if he wanted even worse punishment.

* * *

"Mi-shi-ma!" A hand wove around his shoulders, squeezing him in for a hug. Yuuki looked over at Ryuji hanging all over him, and then to the right, where Akira caught up to the pair. Yuuki waited for his name to roll off Akira's tongue, like it belonged there.

" _Mishima_."

Yuuki'd never been so aroused by the sound of his name.

He stopped gawking and hung his head shyly, letting Ryuji's weight swing the two of them. "You guys down for some ramen?"

Ryuji gushed over his favorite meal and Akira joined the two, his arm slipping easily around Yuuki's waist, hand hooking at his hip. "I'd rather have curry."

Ryuji scoffed and tugged Mishima closer, as if they were waging a battle over their dainty little bluenette. "You have curry like _every day._ Change it up once in awhile."

Akira dragged Yuuki back, and the latter could feel how taut Akira's abdomen was, the heat rolling off of his body in waves. Mishima felt himself sinking into it as the two best friends bickered. "Curry or ramen, Mishima?" Akira asked him, his lips brushing into Yuuki's ear. Ryuji's arm slipped from his shoulders and all he had to do was just _answer_ , but forming words at this point was almost too difficult a task.

"I-I'm okay with curry."

" _What?!_ No fair!" Ryuji kicked a trashcan and nearly hit an old lady, which had him profusely apologizing as said older woman whacked him with his cane. Yuuki and Akira laughed, but he more skittishly than he would've liked. Akira's hand was still on him. Instead of releasing him when he realized this, Akira was leaning in closer. "You're staying after, right?"

* * *

"You're staying after, right? _"_

* * *

Yuuki felt his heart chill at the familiarity of the question, but he reminded himself who he was with. "Yeah, if you want me to." Yuuki felt the warmth of Akira's smile in his whole body, averting his eyes from the brightness of it.

The three went back to Leblanc, where Akira donned an apron and prepared them each a plate of the curry Sojiro'd taught him to make. Sojiro was home taking care of Futaba, and the cafe was closed to all others, so Ryuji could cuss up this 'fucking amazing curry' all he liked and it wouldn't totally ruin business for the single dad. Yuuki enjoyed the food and the company, laughing behind his hand as Ryuji and Akira quipped back and forth too quickly for him to interject. He didn't want to; just listening to them had his sides splitting.

Ryuji's eyes were on the laughing teenager, wildly flickering over his face. "Yo, that is a _mad_ cute giggle you've got there."

Akira's eyebrow lifted, and he grinned despite himself. "He _does_. But why're you saying it weird?"

Yuuki was trying to contain himself with a poorly suppressed smile. "Saying _what_ weird? Yo."

"Stop throwing ' _Y_ _o'_ into every sentence."

Ryuji did a silly thing with his shoulders trying to come off imposing and it had Akira laughing out loud right alongside Yuuki, who liked the sound of it and thought it matched his own. It sounded sad to admit, but it was _nice_ having friends. He liked talking about school, and the girls they hung out, while eating food and just generally goofing off.

Once they'd finished dinner and resumed the party upstairs, it was all a matter of waiting for Ryuji to tire out. Despite his outlandish personality, and the ignorant belief that he was the type to stay out late and do who knows what, he was actually pretty innocent in that regard. Usually, Ryuji would grow quiet and demure, rubbing his eyes here and there, shielding a yawn or two into his arm.

"Wanna stay the night?" Akira offered, as per usual. And like always, Ryuji shook his head and gracefully declined, "Nah, my ma'll get worried if I'm not home. It's a school night." If Ryuji was a delinquent, Yuuki might as well have been a phantom thief himself.

"You, Mishima?" Akira's hand rested on Yuuki's thigh, and conditioning had him recoiling from the touch. Akira recognized this with a flicker of concern, before Yuuki quickly picked himself up again. "Yeah, th-that'd be awesome! I'll text my parents."

"Good luck having curry for _breakfast,_ too." Ryuji sassed, giving them a wave before heading downstairs, dutifully locking the door behind him. Once left alone, the fun atmosphere had disappeared, replaced with Akira's worry and Yuuki's nervousness. "You okay?" The bespectacled teen inquired, sitting beside Yuuki on the bed. Yuuki still felt his heartbeat racing whenever Akira's body was near, though there was always that voice in the back of his mind recanting images he wished he could forget.

"I'm _okay_ , Kurusu... so..." Yuuki's cheeks colored, feeling Akira's hands swipe over the sides of his face, cupping him. His hands went to Akira's, guiding them down his neck. He sat up further on the bed, turning into Akira and boldly hooking a leg over his waist, sitting back on his lap. Akira smirked; but it was full of unmistakable affection.

"I'm glad you stayed." Akira's voice was filled with tenderness that pulled at Yuuki's heart strings, and he tilted his boyishly round face forward, unceremoniously rubbing his lips into Akira's. The messy haired teen always handled the kisses expertly, it didn't matter how terrible Yuuki thought he was, Akira made each kiss memorable.

His lips parted in the next kiss, and Akira rewarded it with the slow, long stroke of his tongue inside Yuuki's mouth. The volleyball player accepted it hungrily, sucking lightly until Akira's tongue slipped out again, leaving Yuuki to pant in its absence.

"You're adorable," Akira whispered.

* * *

"You're _adorable_."

* * *

_Shut up._

Yuuki wasn't going to let anything ruin this. He closed his eyes tight, until Akira's gentle kisses unraveled him again. His eyebrows unknotted, his shoulders relaxed down, feeling the fabric of his shirt slide off them. When his eyes opened, it wasn't Kamoshida taking off his shirt, it wasn't Kamoshida kissing his body. Yuuki kept his eyes open because he had to watch Akira do this, he had to make sure this was real and not just some dream he'd wake up from. His fingers curled into Akira's dark locks of hair, holding his head close to his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt pool off his waist and onto the floor as his left nipple was teased, then his right. He felt so perverted for liking the attention Akira paid with tongue and lips, sighing out his name and furtively rubbing his erection up into Akira's stomach. Akira's palm reached out and greedily ran over the bulge in Yuuki's pants, cupping and squeezing. Akira looked up from the nipple he suckled on now, watching how Yuuki seemed to fade in and out of concentration, that same vacant stare taking place.

* * *

"Stop crying. _Tighten up_ for Christ's sake."

" _Hghk_ \- -!"

Large fingers bruised his throat, tightening around his airway. Yuuki sputtered and clawed around them, feeling his ass automatically clench around Kamoshida's foreign length inside him. The automatic response had Kamoshida growling primaly, before his hips thrust hard into Yuuki. Yuuki made another choked sound, resigned to holding Kamoshida's wrists as the adult's hands alternately squeezed over his throat, trying to move past the pain and the fear that he wore on a daily basis, squirming on his coach's desk.

"Fuckin' _Shiho_. Who does she think she _is_?" Kamoshida demanded, bucking unforgivingly hard into Mishima, whose young, underdeveloped body wasn't built for roughness. He sobbed despite being told not to utter a single sound, feeling the edges of his vision fade from the oxygen deprivation. "I say you could make noise? Shut the _fuck up_." His hands retracted and Mishima gasped loudly for air, his face met with a sudden slam of Kamoshida's fist. Mishima grit his teeth, knowing any more noise and Kamoshida would stop raping him to focus solely on beating the shit out of him. Sometimes, literally.

"You know your place." Hands moved unfairly gentle across his body; this was the touch he hated most. The touch he could _stand_. The type of fleetingly rare touch that had him both craving more and hating himself. Kamoshida's cock burst right against Mishima's prostate, and the teenager's hips rolled back into him without meaning to, inadvertently erect from this rough treatment.

"It's about time she learns _hers_."

* * *

"... ma."

"... _Mishima_."

His eyes blinked quickly, looking up into Akira's worried features.

"I did it again." Yuuki's voice became soft and small, matching his delicate body, and his unwaveringly sweet personality. "I'm sorry, Akira, a... after you tried so hard to be gentle."

Akira's hands held him as he hovered above, shaking his head slowly. "It's okay." It wasn't okay; but neither of them really knew what they were doing. They didn't know how to deal with something like this, or how to pick up broken pieces. Akira usually had the confidence for everything, but not in this, no matter how hard he tried to fake it. Yuuki loved him for it.

"Just keep... focusing on me." Akira's thumb swiped over Yuuki's cheek, picking up a stray tear. Sometimes they just spilled out without Mishima knowing, but Akira was quick to catch each and every one of them. Yuuki's attention was on the thumb, salty with his own tears, sliding into his mouth. He sucked it in between his lips, groaning softly around it as Akira's hair tickled lower and lower down his body.

Akira was sucking _him_ now, something that'd very much surprised him their first time. Well, what was so surprising was that sex could feel so good and not _hurt_. Akira always made it feel good, he always made sure that it wasn't too much for Yuuki, he tried very hard to sidestep around anything that could possibly make Yuuki remember. But Kamoshida never did anything like this, never took Yuuki inside his mouth, so Yuuki could focus on Akira entirely.

"Ah! _Mmhah~_ " Akira's thumb smeared over his lower lip as Yuuki released it, feeling the steady bob of Akira's mouth around his cock, his hips softly meeting his lips each time Akira reached the base. Yuuki's fingertips slid down the sides of Akira's face, feeling his hollowed in cheeks, his strong jawline, and brushing underneath to feel just the start of his cock slide into Akira's throat.

Akira's wet thumb pressed into Yuuki's nipple, until he was writhing gently. Akira's mouth slid off of him and he was tonguing hotly down the phanboy's hard shaft, down his sack, and as Yuuki's fingers tight in his hair led him, down to his ass. Yuuki spread his legs open, eagerly guiding his tongue right into his entrance, until he could feel the wet muscle tease around the tightness of his ring.

"This is your favorite part, huh?" Akira murmured happily, pressing only the tip of his tongue inside and feeling a flutter of a squeeze around it.

" _Y-Yeah_ ," Yuuki's voice was honeyed with lust-ridden affection, feeling himself open just from that tongue slowly starting to swirl inside. After he got over the initial embarrassment of being eaten out like a girl, he'd found that he really liked it, and compelled Akira on a regular basis. Yuuki was starting to become more honest with himself and what he wanted, all because Akira spoiled him like this.

Akira's tongue darted in and out, his lips getting in the way of him going deeper, where he treated Yuuki's sensitive inner walls with copious amounts of licking and stroking. Yuuki's head was purposely propped up with pillows so he could watch, seeing how his drooling cock lewdly twitched on Akira's forehead, some of his clear essence dribbling onto the frame of Akira's glasses.

"You can use fingers, too," Yuuki invited shyly, and almost immediately Akira was preparing them with lube, having to control himself from outright making a race out of it. Instead, he hefted Yuuki's thighs over his shoulders, kissing the inside of his thigh as he watched his slick finger slowly press into Yuuki's opening. Yuuki's expression seemed to muddle even further in his embarrassment the deeper the finger went in, as if he could feel the moment of each inch slipping in, and he wore it so beautifully well that Akira was grinding himself into the bed. His first finger was slow, exploratory, just how Yuuki liked it. Even without having to tell him, Akira was responding to the way Yuuki ground downwardly against his finger, shuddering when the pad of Akira's finger curled inwardly.

" _Slow_... ly... _hmnh_..." His eyes closed, but thoughts of Akira were behind his lids this time, drowning in the ecstasy only one finger gave him. When the second came he didn't complain, welcoming it with slow swirls of his hips until two fingers were buried into the hilt, opening him while teasing him for his cock. Akira was always amazed by how much Yuuki liked this slow preparation, insomuch that he barely needed to pay any attention to his dick, if at all, and it'd remain throbbingly hard. Akira kissed it nonetheless, trailing his tongue down a vein, watching Yuuki crumple above him.

He knew Yuuki was ready for it.

Wordlessly fingers slipped out of Yuuki and the other already knew what to do, holding his thighs up to give Akira better access, lewdly showing himself off. Akira stroked lube over himself to the lovely sight, any reluctance or hesitancy long gone as he delved into his friend's tight opening, connecting the two at long last, and making them whole. Yuuki's thighs trembled and opened further at the feeling of Akira's girth stretching him, his head falling back against the pillow in a mewl of pure need, exciting Akira to no end. Akira responded in kind as he leaned over with a nip to his neck and jawline, the skin easily marked without even trying. Akira was barely halfway in before Yuuki was telling him in desperate whispers to move hard and fast. Akira's hips slammed in unceremoniously rough, watching Yuuki's eyes flutter close in bliss. He did it again and again, all but pinning his little lover to the bed, holding his hips hard enough to bruise.

* * *

"You like it like that... don't you, Mishima?"

* * *

"Agh- - _Please_!"

Akira felt a pang of lust and sick twisting his gut at the same time. He knew Yuuki was close, and what he had to do to bring him over the edge. After being violated one times too many by a man crueler than fate, it hadn't gone without the blue haired boy acquiring some unusual tastes. Akira didn't like it, but he loved Yuuki even more, and with more reluctance he could bear, his hand lifted from Yuuki's hip and replaced itself around Yuuki's neck.

Yuuki looked depraved being used on Akira's cock, his hands clutching Akira's thicker wrist, feeling those fingers squeeze around his throat delightfully tight. Yuuki tightened around Akira's cock and something warm pulsed across both of their chests, Akira realizing in the haze of things that Yuuki'd cum. He released his throat at once, watched Yuuki cough for air, and came deep inside Yuuki at the sight, without meaning to.

Yuuki's hands had rested on his face as he calmed down from getting exactly what he'd wanted. Akira always understood him best and knew what he wanted when he wanted it. He never did anything outside of the realm of what Yuuki asked, and he was always patient, careful. Yuuki felt the usual after-sex guilt start to sink in, and his shoulders trembled with the start of tears.

"Hmn..." Akira's arms wrapped around Yuuki's body, holding his shaking body close, giving him the tender affection he'd never had after the trauma of sex. Yuuki always did the same thing, goading Akira into sex, _horrible_ things, and then he cried over it. Then, Akira would comfort him, and the process would start all over again.

"I'm so _tired_." Mishima admitted after a good ten minutes, finally hugging Akira back. Akira's nose nuzzled into his, his smile solemnly sweet. "I know you are."

"Aren't you?" Yuuki's eyes were probing and thoughtful, trying to find any indication that Akira was unhappy. "Tired of being with me?" He added, knowing that Akira would probably never admit it, even if he felt it.

Akira gave nothing away behind that enigmatic smile of his, only a few, warm kisses. "Never inna million years, Mishima." His voice was sleepy, and happy. It made Mishima want to be happy, too.

"When you're used to being warm and safe in my arms, you'll stop remembering." Akira began, dotingly kissing Yuuki's forehead, wrapping his arms protectively around his torso and waist, pulling out of him just so that they could properly mesh together in the comfort of his embrace. "I'm going to keep you safe, no matter how long it takes."

Yuuki clung onto him, and the weight of Akira's promise spread like fire in his chest, warming him perfectly.


End file.
